


In Vino Veritas

by ZoBerry



Series: Alio Tempore, Alio Vitae [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crush, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot Collection, Romance, Surprises, Unrequited Love, partnered within Carpe Diem Justicar story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoBerry/pseuds/ZoBerry
Summary: In Vino Veritas\ in-wē-nō-ˈwā-ri-ˌtäs  \in wine, truth : a person is more truthful when inebriated*there is truth in wine*------------------------------------------------------A collection of one shot scenarios that spans between Samara and Shepard during "Carpe Diem, Justicar", and some few solo moments in between.
Relationships: Samara/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Series: Alio Tempore, Alio Vitae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737871
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	1. Non Valuable Drinks & Invaluable Company

**Author's Note:**

> There is no exact moment where these take place, except for the last chapter which will obviously be before the Omega 4 relay thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making fun of Garrus is a Shepard past time.
> 
> Also note to self? Tell Garrus his wine sucks.

“It’s hard to be such a sore loser, isn’t it Garrus?” Shepard smirked at the mulling turian. They were having a friendly little game of poker, and it wasn’t until Garrus was on his 8th losing streak did the turian realize that he was at the shorter end of the poker face stick.

Beside them, the mercenary Zaeed dropped his hands and let his cards fall down in a fold gesture, “You know, Angel, I hate to say it but Shepard’s pulling the crap out of your sorry ass. Sniper like you? Can’t believe you haven’t even noticed it.” The mercenary snorted, giving both younger beings a gruff noise of annoyance.

Despite the concentration Garrus had on his cards, he gave a furrowed look at the mercenary beside him, annoyed that Zaeed knew what Shepard was playing at and how both humans seemed to win every round easily enough - as if they were ganging up on him. “Okay, okay, I'll bite then. So anyone gonna tell the poor turian what’s up?” 

Shepard gave a smirk as Zaeed moved to tilt his chair backwards and angling himself so he wouldn’t fall. “If we do say why, you know we’re never gonna win anymore, that okay with you Old Timer?” 

“Ha. I like a good challenge, and the poor boy needs to learn or else he’ll never win against anyone, even someone as lousy as you Shepard.” The merc snorted, now fully resting his body on the tilted chair - not caring that the tethering furniture could drop him.

The spectre painted a mock look of hurt before addressing the scar faced turian. “Okay, let’s just say you’re winning this round and I’m going to fold... but I want to take the prize. In exchange, I’ll tell you why you’re so easy. Deal?” Shepard’s smile was wide and painted with utmost innocence. She knew Garrus would take the bait. After this, whatever game they had would turn into a fair match as long as her turian best friend knew what to do. Sure it’s not going to be an easy game anymore, but Zaeed was right, it wasn’t really as fun without the obvious stakes. So far, the whole game was really just to see how long til Garrus realized that he was giving away the obvious. 

Garrus continued to furrow his brow, a little miffed that the reason for his tell-tale signs of lack of poker face obvious to the other two humans except him. Finally, he folded his cards and took the bottle of wine on the middle of the table and pushed it towards the spectre. “Fine," he said, his voice tinging on unwilling surrender "you win the battle, Shepard. Now tell me why am I easy?”

With a beaming smile, Shepard quickly took the bottle and set it beside her, with deliberate slowness, she picked up the cards on the table, making sure to have Garrus wait until she cleaned everything up and packed the cards back in the box. When she was finally finished, she looked at the turian before doing the act of opening and closing her jaw a few times.

A skeptic looked passed over the turian’s features, and so Garrus moved with Shepard, opening and closing his jaw in such a comical way that made the commander laugh while the merc beside them snorted. “It’s your mandibles you big lug.” Zaeed finally mentioned, batting his hand given the childish display of the two. 

“My what?” Garrus said, knowing what it was but unsure how it was the reason for him losing.

Shepard moved to bring her hands up to the sides of her jaw, imitating the plates that were the turian’s mandibles. “When you have good cards, they flutter” she said, moving her hands in quick little movements, “and when you have bad cards… they stay open for a long while before closing… dejectedly. It’s pretty obvious.”

“You must be very serious about the whole card thing not to notice your own movements, Angel.” Zaeed added before turning to stand up to stretch. “I”m going, old man needs some sleep, you children play nice now.”

When the merc left, Shepard took the bottle and stood up to pat the turian on the shoulder. “I’m going to go and grab my winnings, it’s levo anyway. Really, this whole thing was more just to tease you, but hey now you can practice on that poker face and next time it’s gonna be a real challenge.” Shepard gave the turian an affectionate smile before turning the corner to leave, leaving a grumbling Garrus in her wake.

* * *

“To what do I owe this pleasure Shepard?” Samara asked as the door opened and she could hear Shepard greet her as usual. The human spectre had been coming down to the observation deck many times, and although Samara knew that the spectre had been visiting all of her squad members, it was obvious that Shepard had found their conversations agreeable enough to warrant a longer stay.

Shepard walked up to the asari holding a bottle in one hand and two glasses with the other, a polite smile against her lips as she extended an invitation. “I wondered if you’d like to have some wine to go with our conversations?” she asked, clinking the glasses together with one hand.

Samara stood up from her meditative pose to inspect the commander’s overall look before giving her assent. “Oh? It has been a long while since I have had the pleasure to do so.” She gestured to Shepard to join her to the side of the observatory where a table was present between sofas. If the justicar were to be honest, it had been around a century since she had had alcohol on her palate. 

A small chuckle left the commander’s lips, she and the justicar have only conversed for a few times, but it had been some of the most impactful moments she had had. One of the very best of her team mates that she had loved to be with and just... talk, relax. Have downtime with. Mordin was a wonder to listen to, from the rapid words to the science and humility the salarian had, but she understood Mordin valued the time alone especially when he would be doing his experiments. Samara on the other hand had already voiced her appreciation of their conversations and had always been open if she was welcome or not. It was why Shepard couldn’t help but quip in reply; “Long while? The wine or the conversations?”

That normally serene face the justicar had fell, giving way to a hint of a smile that rested on the deep purple lips, the action always made Shepard’s heart skip a beat. “There have been plenty of conversations, thanks to you.”

"I'm glad that justicar's are allowed to drink." 

"There are many things that a justicar is allowed to do, as long as it is in our code - drinking or breaking bread wth a companion is one of them - as long as we imbibe the blessings in such a way that is not deterrent to our faculties."

Shepard started to pour, the smile in her face impossible to remove, the asari's way of speaking had always been beautiful to listen to. Briefly she wondered if Samara would let her listen to the five thousand lines of codes come from those lips. The asari beside her may or may have not noticed, but Shepard knew that she was smitten with the matron asari very much, it was one of the easier reasons why the spectre found herself coming back again and again. The worldly talks, the soulful discussions and healthy debates with morality and life were some of the many topics they touched upon. After Shepard had faced a bit of a wall with regards to the asari’s personal life, certain oaths and even Cerberus, interacting with her in regards to other, general things quickly turned into very specific and detailed talks about anything between the stars, there was no small talk - no awkward pauses - and their conversations flowed with each other as if a fountain that replenished itself fully. 

Sitting down on the other chair fronting the asari, Shepard set the bottle down. “Ah, I hope not to disappoint you with the wine then, so fair warning. It’s not exactly the best one. I’m afraid I just won this off Garrus, I don’t think even he knows where it comes from...” she shrugged, now feeling a bit sheepish as she realized, she probably should have come in the observatory with better drinks rather than just giving the justicar a random item to share. From Samara's reaction, it looked like it had been a long time, so giving a drink that wasn't exactly special made her think twice about the gesture.

The spectre didn’t need to dwell on it much as she could hear Samara’s voice remove her concerns, what Shepard didn’t know was that the asari was very much thankful that their friendship was there, and despite the obvious status of the wine, the company itself was pleasant. “I am flattered, Shepard, that you would choose me to share it with you.” The asari said plainly, removing all concerns the commander had with one sentence wrapped in her melodic tones.

A thankful smile graced the spectre's lips as her green eyes met the asari's reflective gray hues, staring at her as if seeing her soul, and truly... maybe they did as it was easy enough that Samara had laid her concerns to rest that easily. With a raise of a glass, she gave the other to her companion, them clinking the glasses together before going for a drink.

The moment ended quickly when Shepard could also not help but frown as the liquid hit her tongue.

“That… is a unique taste.” she heard Samara say as the asari pulled the glass down and stared the drink in visible confusion. It would have been cuter if not for Shepard who felt like her tongue was having a riot. "I have not drank wine in over a century but I am sure it does not taste so..." 

Shepard, being who she was, didn’t care to hide her face as she struggled not to spit the contents back in the drink. “It’s downright disgusting.”

“That is a colorful way to say it.” the justicar replied, a small smile gracing her lips as she raised the wine again to her lips for another taste before realizing that the wine did taste horrible and placed the glass back on the table. 

Shepard wasn’t as understanding with the wine and decided one taste was enough for her very sorry taste buds. With a sigh, she placed the glass down beside the asari's as she corked the bottle close. The obvious disheartenment of the moment obvious in her human face. “Sorry your first taste in a long while has to be… pretty damn bad. I should tell Garrus not to get this swill.” Shepard couldn’t help but stare at the wine bottle as if debating whether to throw it physically or biotically against something.

The spectre’s concern was easily alleviated by another soft look from the justicar who seemed to always know what to say and easily put Shepard’s quelling mind at ease. “At least my first taste of conversation with sentient species is the complete opposite.” Samara said, moving to tuck her legs under her as she rested herself on the sofa.

Shepard didn’t know if that was some sort of flattery or just being nice, either way, she couldn’t really discern it that easily given that Samara had said it with again, a serene face. She appreciated the comment though, so with a sheepish smile Shepard pulled up her legs the same way the asari did. “I’m flattered. Glad I’m at least a bit interesting - and don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get better wine too.”

In the little observatory room, they spoke and continued on their conversation, even without the wine. Hours passed, and as human and asari moved back to their usual position and were talking animatedly on the floor in the middle of the observatory, the wine bottle and two glasses stayed on the table for the night.

Tomorrow, it would be airlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Grummel83 from Deviantart for the models for the whole of this story. I had just started posing and although it's rough, it's fun and lets me imagine things better.


	2. The Language of Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda gets cross with Shepard, but gives in somehow anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really personally like flowers and think they're fascinating. Think zodiacs but flowers XD They'll probably come back in future chapters.

“You want to go… _where_?” Miranda asked, lifting her face up from her terminal and clicking her fingertips on the top of the table. When Shepard entered her room at best she was hoping the commander was there to chat, maybe even to change her mind again against Cerberus. At worst, to pester her about the crew and how the crew gets smashed in a few rooms while their alien and squad counterparts all get a big room to their own. Unless the commander wanted someone bunked up with an assassin or a justicar, then the crew can live well enough in their bunk beds. 

So when Shepard came over to her and asked something that was very not expected in her list of _‘What could she want now?’,_ Miranda had to finally put her foot down, literally, as she stood up from her chair and stood in front of the commander. “You know we can’t exactly fly into Earth System Alliance Space, the best we can do without humanity pegging us as some kind of terrorist is to just quickly use the mass relay to go ahead to a different system.”

The face that Shepard made was all for being kicked down as a puppy, Miranda understood that the commander was Alliance through and through, and maybe going back to where she was - which was Earth, and even seeing it would be enough. So as graciously as she could, she relented. “Fine, Shepard, tell me about what you want to do first - we can probably squeeze something in for the sake of your mindset.” The least Miranda could do is get some real reason, it would at least help her tell the Illusive Man what’s going on with Shepard’s well-being as well as the finances that this whole mission has been draining off of him.

The commander's face lit up like a shooting star - “I wanted to buy some flowers like sunflowers and gerbera and --” 

In a few words not constituting a sentence Miranda already heard enough. 

**_“Out.”_ **the words quickly rolled off her tongue, her accent strong and tense.

At the sudden break in Shepard’s face, twice was not the charm. Miranda was not going to tell The Illusive Man they stayed near reach of people who could kill them just because Shepard was out picking flowers after all.

* * *

A dejected Shepard sighed as she was told off by the Normandy’s XO. Back in Illium, she saw flowers near Liara’s table, there were even some planted along Detective Anaya’s in Nos Astra, though the flowers were unfamiliar, there was a sense of feeling that they were asari flowers, and they were pretty. 

It wasn’t that hard to admit that she had been feeling a little lonely during travels and that a little brightening up would do the trick on days where gunning something down wouldn’t be enough.

As she climbed back to the CIC to check the galaxy map, Shepard thought that maybe they could check on other colonized planets that weren’t in the Earth system, still, the ones that truly held possibilities for it would either be on Earth or Eden Prime, which she guessed would be hard to pull off.

Just as she exited the elevator, her terminal beeped and she waved off Kelly’s update given that she heard the beep on her own. Amazedly, it was Miranda’s name that decorated the sender name, with a hesitant click, Shepard opened the note.

_“Since we’re on course to the Citadel, let’s see if there’s any Earth flora around, as long as none of the aliens and crew are allergic, we can use the spare time we have to search. At best, we can also check on Illium, even Omega - but only if we have a reason to go there. I won’t waste Cerberus funds on fuel, more than necessary.”_

A beaming smile graced Shepards features as she finished reading the note, that was more than enough, Miranda was right, the other capital trading areas may have what she needed. Before she was able to turn around and thank Miranda in person the terminal beeped again.

_“I took the liberty of checking the crew and human squad file, no one is allergic. So you do your share and check on our aliens and whoever newcomer we have on board. Also - don’t visit me. I don’t want to see your face.”_

A laugh escaped her as Shepard found herself positively giddy. Now she just had to go and check on her teammates.

* * *

“Are you allergic to flowers?” Shepard posed the question to everyone of the aliens in her private comms. 

Garrus: “No, you know I’m not - you surprised me with a bunch of Earth flowers saying their petals remind you of my fringe. Why? Are you going to get me some? I heard there were flowers that --” 

Mordin: “Allergies, no. No concern needed. Flowers beautiful but unimportant. Asking for me? Someone? Asking for decoration of ship maybe? Hmm Earth flowers, emotional then ---”

Samara: “I am not adverse to the floral life of Thessia or any of Asari variant, though I have no knowledge with regards to alien life.”

Thane: “Deep seated anger, loneliness, bereft of touch. The human stands, red wisps of her blood soaked hand holding another, clinging - the air was thick - she rummaged through his body. Her eyes soaked in tears. Flowers, in a garden. Earth variety. Allergies. No. Maybe. No, did not need medicine for that day.”

“Uh-- okay thanks.” Shepard said, closing the comms she called one by one. Knowing about Garrus was more for Miranda’s benefit, even though she already knew that. Mordin’s was nice talk, though one sided, it would be good to give her team a few flowers if they weren’t opposed to it after all, it was her money anyways. Thane was a little more hard to discern, but she finally got the answer after the drell was finished revisiting the memory. If a garden filled with Earth pollen didn’t make him receive any adverse reactions - then he was clear. Samara was the only concern then, since technically justicar’s didn’t leave asari space, it would make sense she would be unable to get a proper answer. Still, it gave her a good reason to walk around with the enigmatic asari to check flowers if the justicar wasn’t adverse to it.

* * *

Down in the Citadel, where they had a bit of free time since the Normandy was unfinished with the routine check up- Shepard decided to ask the justicar regarding her little personal errand.

“To what is the nature of our business Shepard?” the justicar asked, serene features unwavering as she kept her eyes trained on the commander. 

Sheepishly, Shepard suddenly wanted to back out of her little idea, but then, the moment would be for naught and it wasn’t like she was hiding anything. “Flowers.”

“Flowers..." A surprised but soft look passed the asari "is this why you have requested my answer on… adverse reactions?” 

“Something like that, in the SR1 I usually had flowers in my room, - it kept me sane. I’m glad that there’s an aquarium up there, but it’s still different when you can hold it, smell it. I don’t really plan on doing the same with my fishes.” 

Although the justicar didn’t seem to change her face at the attempt of humor, Samara did nod her head in acquiescence on joining her. 

In one of the nicer parts of the Citadel- rebuilt despite the destruction the reapers caused, there was a stretch of gardening and flora variety being sold, a full row of marketplaces that houses greenery from different worlds. Unlike most of the other stalls in the marketplace. Shepard stopped along the rows of classic human flora, perusing the catalogue for her preference. Quietly, she took a peek at Samara who despite the impassioned face, had her eyes tilted down to a row of small yellow clumps that were there mostly for stall decoration. 

As she continued her perusal, an asari stepped up beside her to call attention to the attendant. 

“Hello, I’ve come here to pick up my order of hyacinths,” the asari maiden said. The kindly human lady behind the counter nodded as she took the asari’s name and order number.

Peering up, she saw a simple arrangement made of violet and yellow hyacinths emerge from below the bar, the gasp of the maidan asari was palpable, even Samara had turned towards the sound.

The arrangement was beautiful, the colors complementing each other with a striking difference as soft ferns of two-toned green hues encompassed it. 

Shepard watched the asari leave, before turning her attention to the attendant. “She’s having a rough time isn’t she?” she said, confident in her question.

The lady behind the counter looked at her, the smile she gave that was already welcoming turned warmer, “Indeed, it seems you know the language of flowers? Interesting for a soldier.”

Shepard shook her head, “Not that fluent I’m afraid, only when inspired or favored.”

The attendant laughed, a laughter that felt both kind and warm. Homely. “That is always a step in understanding at the least, in any case, is there a special arrangement or flower you might like, dearie?”

Shepard nodded as she thumbed through the terminal, “Actually, I have a certain favorite, do you have any carnations? Any color would be fine.”

The smile from the attendant dimmed as she shook her head ruefully. “Not at this time I’m afraid, to think it’s not a very uncommon flower - but in the second shipment from today I will have them.”

Shepard thought about it, there was a part where it was entirely possible that she wouldn’t be able to come back in two weeks' time after all. “I’d hate to ask this of you, but is it alright I check on your store every now and then? I’ll be shipping out soon and I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I’m still on for the carnations if there are - maybe I’ll call for reservations?”

The attendant nodded, “That can be arranged dearie, here’s my contact, Lindsey’s Blooms - deliveries come every third day. Is there anything else you would want- for the lovely asari maybe?” Shepard followed Lindsey’s line of sight, Samara was still looking intently at the yellow flowers that were decorated along the stall.

The justicar felt eyes upon her and so she looked at the two humans, Shepard moved towards the asari to speak. “They don’t have what I wanted, but what about you, see anything you like?” Although her journey was not a total success, at least from the time Samara had spent within the vicinity of the marketplace, it didn’t seem she had any violent bodily reactions with the Earth flowers.

“These flowers remind me of something similar on Thessia, it has been a long time since I had truly… stopped to smell the flowers, if that is the human term.” 

Shepard bit her lip, a question wanting to surface, “Is it something you want to talk about?” Honestly, she didn’t know that much about the justicar, so far they have only talked twice, and even though there was a sense of ease already, Shepard didn’t want to jump on any boundaries. 

A cock of her head was the answer “Perhaps, but I believe it shall be a long time coming.”

Shepard nodded, leaving the asari beside the yellow flora before returning to the attendant. She was about to speak when Lindsey beat her to it.

“You both look very formidable, you two. If you are partners in battle, no enemy would willingly cross you. On a more casual note, you look lovely together -”

Shepard’s brow raised and she quickly moved her hands in a momentary panic as Samara once again raised her head at the attendant’s comment. “We’re just partners in battle!” Shepard said, quite quickly.

Samara turned to look at Shepard who was obviously flustered. Her brow raised in silent observation, and then at the attendant. “Indeed, I have sworn my service to Shepard, we are partners in the battlefield. But I would counter that sentiment, given that there have been more than enough foes that throw themselves at our feet - and I am sure more will still come.”

Lindsey let out a small ‘oh’. “Well, I stand by my words that you are both formidable at least…but- I’m surprised that Commander Shepard is here though at my stall.”

“Would you like an endorsement Lindsey?” The commander laughed, finding it refreshing that someone stayed humble and kind, even if she wasn’t known as Commander Shepard the first time.

Lindsey beamed, but in the end shook her head. “Maybe when you have bought your carnations from me I will take the endorsement, I take pride in my reputation.”

Shepard appreciated the thought, to show eagerness, she went ahead to buy a bouquet from the stall while asking for a small favor.

* * *

The two decided to leave the stall, Shepard was very happy to have made a purchase and received her small request. Samara was walking alongside her, though her face remained unreadable, there was a curious undertone in her looks at the flowers Shepard carried. The spectre decided to open up the conversation; “Do you want to know what the maiden wanted with the flowers?” 

Samara pondered on the question- in a way, she did not fall into the fancy of curiosities, but then again, she doubted the flowers would be used in any way to be called as harmful or unjust under the code, there was also the matter of the conversation that happened between the two humans. “If you are wishing to tell me, I would like to know what it is you and the attendant have talked about.”

“Well, you know how flowers are the universal gift right? Lovers, family, friends - but then flowers are also used to cheat, to kill, poison - at least, those were the stories and romanticization in Earth; since the asari was buying at an Earth shop, it’s possible to surmise her lover is human, and she’s probably at fault for infidelity, a fight or the like.”

“The asari has mentioned it to be hyacinths, what is the deeper meaning of it?”

“Hyacinths actually vary in meaning, depending on color - but violet and yellow means sorrow and jealousy, so take with that as you will, but both means pretty unfortunate.”

“And the ones you are holding now, does it have any meaning? Is that for the Normandy?”

“They’re for someone in the Normandy , yes. The meaning...well, I need to give them thanks after all.”

* * *

Shepard sat beside the justicar in the observation deck, a familiar moment as their budding friendship grew. To the spectre, there was an obvious lightening in the justicar’s expressions when they were back in the Normandy, moreso when alone, quietly Shepard wondered how long it has been since Samara had let go and just let herself enjoy the peace of the world without needing to satisfy her code.

“Shepard,” the matron called, proving more of Shepard’s thought that Samara indeed was more animated when they were alone. “I am also surprised that a soldier would be in touch with the meaning of some things that are thought to be gentle. It is a… stark contrast to what we face.”

“We all have our little quirks I’m sure.” The spectre smiled mischievously, at the back of her mind, she wanted to learn more about the enigmatic asari, but then again, that’s what she felt when she would talk to the likes of Mordin and even Zaeed. 

“I myself do not know this… language of flowers, but back then in Thessia, there was a garden I liked to visit, the flowers that I was looking at earlier reminded me of that specific garden. It was filled with yellow little antennas and fringes, but there was only one full petal, they grew similar, in clumps that stand like short grasses.” Samara moved her hand, as if to describe the flower arrangement, going back in the memory of what she called home. Though there was more in her story, she decided that a little bit of openness would suffice.

“Those were rue, rue flowers in the Earthen tongue. They grow as that, decorative and clumped… would you like to know what it means?”

“It’s impressive that you know so many, Shepard.” the matron said, truly surprised.

“Nah, I don’t - well, not everything. I know rue is called ‘the herb of grace’ and that it shows up in some Shakespearian stories, but nothing else about that no, but that’s why we have the extranet.” 

Samara looked at the smiling commander as she opened her omnitool and searched, there was something truly wonderful about the aura that the human gave off. So different, two sides of a coin, wherein in the battlefield there is nothing but command and directness, in private Shepard shines as an individual of itself, full of ideas and understanding. It was honestly very refreshing. 

“Wow, rue had a lot of backstory, I don’t think I can articulate this as easily -” Shepard said, her brow furrowing as she opened a few tabs on her omnitool and searched.

Again the justicar stared at the redhead, watching the animation that played easily on the spectre’s face. With an internal smile, Samara stared back into the void, allowing herself to live in the moment with a companion. “We have much time Shepard, I am also interested in this Shakespeare, you speak of,, I am proud to say I have heard of him from my younger years.” 

* * *

Back in the Normandy, Miranda decided that the trip to the CItadel was worth it, her alcohol cabinet had already started to dwindle, mostly due to Shepard giving her a headache every now and then. At least this time, she was able to stock up her storage and would be able to enjoy a drink while continuing with her work.

When she entered her room, a surprised smile decorated her features, in the table on the side, was a vase with a flower arrangement of wine red antirrhinum, a small note was hastily scribbled beside the vase. 

_“Hope you like these snapdragons, cause you’re like a dragon, ready to snap - but ha, before you decide to pull the metaphorical plug off your Lazarus project... snapdragons - like any flowers have a lot of meaning, you should go check it out - and don’t check the negative ones, I only mean the positive vibes for you. Thanks for the message. I appreciate it.”_

Miranda shook her head, a smile on her lips at the very Shepard-like card. Taking the card with her, she placed it in a little book that she was reading - which was, coincidentally also from Shepard. For a bit of lighter reading, she would say. Still, the gesture was nice, it would complement the ambiance greatly with a glass of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapdragons: Grace, as they point up. Strength as they grow in rocky formations. Deception, due to concealment possibly equating to grace. 
> 
> Rue: A common flower, denotes grief, genuine repentance, everlasting suffering, and sorrow. Rue is also a word used in impassioned phrases/ speeches as "you will rue the day you were born!"or in the dictionary it means "bitterly regret"
> 
> But it is a pretty flower, so since that's the topic- I was thinking it was very nice to have found a good flower to symbolize a bit of Samara.
> 
> This will also tie in a future chapter in the main series, but I'll link it somehow :)


	3. The Price of Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How come it's always Shepard who's smitten with our beloved Justicar? 
> 
> What about how did Samara started to find herself feeling "I think I could find happiness with you" but couldn't really put it into words - or proper thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found I enjoy writing with anybody that isn't Shepard XD

“I’m looking for a krogan, he’s right about, this height - and this uh big..” Shepard awkwardly pointed towards Garrus while she waved her hands to the side to show girth. A frustrated sigh escaped the commander as she ruffled the hairs on her head, scratching in obvious distress. 

Samara moved slightly from behind the redhead, giving ample space at the erratic movements that Shepard was making. She was unused to such actions. For her, the commander's human features featured an obvious face of dissatisfaction, already much more expressive than many other species. Their hair swaying up and down at the quick movements thanks to her hand. Samara had never truly cared to noticed it before, how each strand of hair moved and swayed on their own. The little she knew of humans never seemed to encompass the more trivial things - as such where duty was concerned - there was little time for pleasantries, and so she never truly appreciated the fine strands.

Now though? She had much time in the world - and although the fact of the matter is that duty is still to be done - the less straining point of being under one’s capable command was slightly liberating. Her thoughts continued to ponder over the hair that was once again ruffled, this time when the hands left the crown- little tufts tangled with one another and stood at odd angles. Even behind Shepard, Samara could only be curious as to what other times the said hair could work on humans. The human crew of Cerberus was secondary to her mind, no doubt she saw their importance, but her time was sparsely contributing to anything apart from fighting, Morinth, Shepard, her Code. In terms of hair, Miranda’s hair has always followed her, even in battle, the immaculate strands stayed and flowed with the body it came with. Jack had little to speak of to truly lay observation, Kasumi had a cloak, the men had worn theirs short enough to not be truly noticed. Looking at it now, it was captivating, and try as she might, she could not recall how Shepard’s hair moved with her - or against her in a fight - _“Ah, helmets.”_

Wondering lightly if Shepard would wear a similar breather like the other biotics, she then made herself a point to remember to watch how the human’s hair played out during a fight where helmets were unnecessary. Her thoughts were pushed away when Shepard roughly pulled a lengthy poster from her side- pressed in between her pistol lock and leg armor. The poster fell, and Samara found herself moving to squat down to receive it when mid fall- both she and Shepard was able to catch the cylindrical item.

The human’s frown turned into a lopsided smile as green eyes turned to her grey ones. The green hues lit up and once again the red hair bounced just in time to give nod. Samara gave her own - albeit almost - imperceptive nod in return as she watched Shepard again interact with the alien in front of her.

“You might be able to help me find any one of these businessmen then?” 

Samara briefly wondered how odd it was to have a non-holo form of advertisement.

“Yeah, Bumbling Bertso. He’s a chaff.” the alien said, their face turning into a facsimile of disgust. “And he wets himself at the sight of a hanar.”

Both female squad members turned towards a snickering Garrus who excused himself without remorse for his actions.

Shepard thanked the alien and turned back towards them, this time the fingers dug through the middle of the hair, curving it backwards before parting a large fraction to one side. From there, the human looked familiar, and yet still entirely different. From where asari had their own cartilage fringes, while turians had tougher ones, humans have such soft looking hair to protect their own heads. It was a curious thought indeed.

It looked as if Shepard’s hair had just the same amount of personality as it's owner. 

* * *

“Sorry - we don’t allow free tastes in here -” the timid salarian said as Shepard moved to take an unfamiliar purple fruit to her mouth. Two sets - then three sets of eyes blinked as the salarian attendant followed Shepard and Garrus’ eyes to the sign - that did indeed say ‘Free Taste’. 

“Oh, sorry again - light’s busted, my partner hasn’t been able to fix it - lots of people come here to check what we have - all grown in our lab, best of the best - but “ The salarian continued on to rumble, giving excuses and reasons that Shepard seemed to smile and nod to. 

“Sorry - new things make me excited” Shepard grinned - sheepishly, hesitantly raising the berry up. “So how much for this one? I technically already touched it.” 

The salarian who had been worried for a while seemed to break into a smile. “Same here! New things are brilliant! That’s why my partner and I work on these fruits, we’re excited by how plants have their own dna and so we’re taking into account different species - such as this, and then incorporating them with --- oh, sorry I mean, we’d normally sell by weight, but there’s a lot of grubby hands - no offense - so take one for five chits - no, you know- why don’t you all try? Oh.. sorry, we don’t have dextro - not yet, but come back next month and might be able to grow them!” The group watched Garrus’ just as excited eyes dim at the lack of options. Shepard on the other hand nodded her head and even encouraged the salarian to speak more of his mind, sharing in the fascination with something as common as fruits. It was interesting how Shepard was - in all essence - quite a good person with everyone. Encouraging to the meek, and comforting to the jitterish. Loyal to her team and even trusting to those she had just met.

“Here look - here’s my partner!” The salarian grinned as he took a small card from his trouser pants and showed it to them - well more to Shepard really as Garrus was already in a different stall while Samara stayed beside the redhead’s side, quietly watching. 

Samara could see the human take a quick glance at her - nudging her ever so slightly - familiar - yet respectfully to be a part of the conversation. The salarian - who was now deep into the conversation made Samara feel as if Shepard did it for her. Though she did not see the harm in just watching, there was something to be said for someone who tried - in a way - to make another a part of something.

“You look very happy.” Samara commented, at the picture of a salarian and a human together. Finding the words true though foreign on her tongue. She could see Shepard beam as the salarian did as well, even if for different reasons.

The salarian looked at the photo before tucking it back into his trousers. “Yeah people do say that, around the eyes I guess, or mouth. I don’t know! But hey, i’ve kept you all for too long, so what d’ya want to buy, my friend? You can get the taste for free- and if you like it, just buy a bag of anything else and I'll give you a smaller bag of that berry for free!” 

The enthusiasm was overwhelming and Samara thought that whatever Shepard had employed was probably one of human manipulation in the end, but the gratitude in the commander’s voice was as real as it could be - same as how it was real enough that Shepard had Detective Anaya on Illium take back the bounty reward - to instead use on the detective's team. 

It was… extremely admirable. 

* * *

They went back into the Normandy with plans for the next day, the Krogan they were trying to find would be with it’s group, and Shepard had already found a group of hanar who were amiable enough to assist them. 

Once again Samara could not help but be inexplicably drawn to the commander, watching not just how she was to people, her mannerisms, her glow, the command, the friendliness - but now also watching how the hairs on her head bounce, the way the smile turns and the lips pout. She found herself captivated by green eyes - green eyes that were staring directly back at her, hair on two lines above her eyes, set on her brows - eyebrows they were called.

“--- and what do you think, Samara?”

Shepard was talking to her. For a rare moment, Samara had found herself distracted -a truth that shocked her. 

“I am sorry Shepard.” she answered truthfully as Garrus had already waved himself back towards the main battery. “I was unable to catch what you said.”

The frown in Shepard’s face made her feel slightly put off - but then as a hand moved towards her forehead made her almost jump - which was at least something she was able to control. 

“Do you need to visit the medbay? Dr. Chakwas is pretty good with asari. If you're coming down with a bug or something.”

_Ah. It was- concern._

Samara eased as she found herself back into familiar - ground, the safety of the ship, the privacy - “It is no problem - I have been lost in my thoughts.” she gave the commander a half smile as they both headed towards the observatory.

Inside, Samara let Shepard pass first - finding herself needing to breathe a little to calm herself from things that she now found herself feeling new at. The justicar quickly tried to recall what she could- ever since the group decided to head back to the ship. 

“I’m glad Garrus liked the dextro citruses, did you see him when Dornae said that they didn’t have dextro berries? He was pretty un-ha-ppee. Good thing it all worked out in the end.” Shepard grinned at her, popping a berry into her mouth.

Again, as if she was not in control of her mind, she watched as the human in front of her seemed to do the most normal movements and yet captivate her at the same time.

How curious, how unique, how utterly human. 

“And what is it that Dornae had sent you with?” Samara slowly recalled the events that happened, enough to at least remember that the salarian had given Shepard a little token, as if the discounts were not enough - this was more of a personal gift - one of which was maybe because of a few passerby who had recognized her as ‘Spectre Shepard’.

Shepard walked towards her, leaving space between them as the redhead giddily opened the larger-than-a-palm-sized-box. 

Inside, was a very similar fruit that was in the false ‘free taste’ area. Although it was many times bigger that what was being sold, and this one had a radiant hue, dotted with little golden flecks around it. On top was a crown of deep cyan leaves. 

Although she had found it beautiful - for a fruit, it was Shepard’s reaction that truly created the moment. “My favorite fruit! Alienized!” The human said, the bright smile on her face seemingly impossible to be wiped away as she set the box down on the chair and lifted the giant berry towards her; sharing the discovery.

It wasn’t until a few seconds after did Shepard’s face turn into many shades of red - not as red to defeat the brilliant hue of the ‘Alienized human fruit’, but red enough to be obvious. It took a head tilt and a raise of her brow for Shepard’s seeming blush turn into a fond upturned grin as she placed the fruit directly towards her chest.

Another concerned look graced her features. Shepard was sometimes - no most of the times, truly a mystery and it was here Samara realized that despite being able to go on part with her on the battlefield - given how much more she as a justicar knew - there were more layers to this commander that the average sentient species.

* * *

Shepard, who was still in awe at the gift, found herself with a bright smile as she cut the giant fruit into four equal chunks in the mess table. 

“That’s one big strawberry commander!” Karin Chakwas exclaimed as she passed the mess table from the elevator. 

“Perfect timing doc, here’s your slice. Perks of being a celebrity I guess, people know what your favorites seem to be.” Giving the doctor a slice, Shepard saw Miranda walk out of her office. “Hey Miranda!” she said, waving the XO towards her as well. 

“You know Shepard, strawberries can also be made to be wine.” Chakwas said, commending on how the very human looking strawberry had the most gorgeous hue - the only telling difference from earth would be it’s large size and the color of the leaves.

“Huh, if age is what it takes to make wine better then definitely alienized strawberries are the best to be made into wine.” Shepard chuckled -just as the surprise-owner of her little human heart stepped out of the observatory and into the mess hall.

And as Samara walked towards them, Shepard could only admire how the personification of the alienized strawberry raised the actual personalized strawberry to her lips.

_'Yup. Aliens. Strawberry. Wine.'_

* * *

In a very far flung out of space colony, a beautiful elderly human with golden locks that bounced around her neck was being followed by a slightly older than usual maiden. The maiden had an old vintage camera on hand, taking candid photos of the human who wore a fine mink coat as she herself wore longing looks at the woman in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two scenes and the end scene is obviously an ode to a special movie! Which is the inspiration to make this chapter :D
> 
> (What a strange girl you are) -"Flung out of space." - Carol Aird. 
> 
> This is for the movie version, as despite me having Price of Salt, I have not read it.
> 
> Also yes. The fruit is in play of our Strawberry Justicar. Age and Wine + Boob Window XD


	4. A Battle of Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Shepard admires Samara. Samara admires Shepard - and other's letting them admire each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so refreshing to not write drama. XD Fluff is life yo. Makes me wish Audentes would write itself faster so we get to good stuff.
> 
> Also I found out I like writing Samara more compared to Shepard (and to a different stories extent Liara) who's a little more difficult. Aka probably putting unnecessary pressure on myself with Shepard.

“You know sometimes I don’t understand why we even let our guns down when we pass through these locked doors.” Garrus noted as Shepard finished decrypting one of the locks in the Nos Astra warehouse where Anaya had directed them to go.

Shepard smirked, “Probably because I’m the one in front? Don’t worry, I’ll save your baby turian ass.” Punching in the last codes needed on her omnitool, the door in front of them opened - this was supposed to be the area where Anaya said the justicar was, Shepard signaled the team to keep their cool, but stay alert for whatever happens. Not even a few steps in and a scream tore through the air- and a body of a yellow armored asari was thrown on the wall beside them.

“That’s a doozy.” Zaeed grunted as he knelt towards the still body. The mercenary took pulse and shrugged as he stood up. “Dead. Broken neck maybe from impact. We’ve got ourselves a firecracker, Shepard.” Shepard’s eyes widened, that would have been one heck of a strong throw, she didn’t even see where the asari flew from.

“Those were my best troops!” 

Shepard and her team’s eyes snapped to a second story ledge where another Eclipse asari was moving backwards - almost slipping in fear. They watched - needing to know first who the assailant was, would it have been the justicar? Was that how strong a justicar was?

“Tell me what I need to know and I will be gone from here--”

Shepard couldn’t see who that voice came from, but it was the first time she had ever heard such cool, flowing words, it both made her heart beat and freeze at the same moment.

“----Your life hangs in the answer, lieutenant.”

 _“Holy crap_.” Shepard thought quickly, as if the voice wrapped it’s vise grip on her throat. The tenacity of those subtle words made her wish the Eclipse would answer. 

Obviously it wasn’t meant to be as a flare of biotics lighted up and another similar yellow armored asari flew behind the warehouse boxes. Garrus moved to set up his rifle, she had to stop him - but fell flat on full turning her head - and how glad she was at that. The asari just floated down from the ledge like one of those human superheroes. 

_“Oh god she’s beautiful.”_ Her head said - thankful she didn’t turn away. The less than two seconds fall had her yearning for more - more that was given in a few more seconds of the most alluring walk she had ever witnessed. Shepard couldn’t tear her eyes away from it - it was the very first time in a long while that she had even felt that kind of emotion before. It took so much willpower to not just grab her heart through her armor at how much the whole scenario… enticed her.

And enticed she continued to be as she could do nothing but watch. It was not obvious from her vantage point, but the justicar would probably be stepping on the mercenary. Although not the best way to go - it kept things clean. Just as clean as breaking another’s neck by throwing them from meters upon meters away and slamming them on a wall.

“What a way to go.” whistled the mercenary beside her, speaking the words that she couldn’t even say- so caught she was at the moment. 

When the justicar turned towards them, it took every single fiber of her N7 training to hold herself. _“Is this love?”_ she thought… never having been the love at first sight type of person. But looking at it now, thank god that there was a reason why her professionalism and maybe manners took hold of her easily.

“I am Samara, a servant of the justicar code.” 

_“Even talking to us she’s so refined….”_

“My quarrel is with these Eclipse sisters but I see three well armed people before me.”

_“Does she really walk like that all the time? Power move to a fallen foe sure, but even to us? Wow."_

“Are you friend. Or foe?”

 _“Shit.”_ It was her turn to speak. _“Let’s go professionalism.”_

Shepard moved her eyes to look at the other’s eyes to address them. Big mistake.

“I’m Commander Shepard, and I’d like it very much to be get to be your friend--- I mean.”

She blinked. _“Fuck. That never happened before!”_ Her mind screamed, and a big red exclamation point pounded in neon signs in her head. Even Garrus who had known her for better entrances cleared his throat at the faux pas.

Though the asari's expression stayed cold and calm, there was a very small movement in those beautiful grey eyes… as if they relaxed and she had somehow passed the ‘friend or foe’ test.

“I’m sorry - I…" she cleared her throat - "I’m Commander Shepard, and I need your help with a critical mission, Samara.”

Although she’d never live that moment down. Zaeed and Garrus would hopefully give her some slack and never mention it. Preferably to anyone else. Ever.

* * *

“I didn’t think the great Hero of the Citadel found asari eye-catching!” Garrus laughed as he switched to a private terminal and shot a drone that was circling around the redhead. 

The group was headed down to an abandoned outpost - a Blue Suns outpost where there were now three heavy mechs and a few drones that were headed to kill them - and destroy the cache that would have been Aria’s so called ‘payment’. The good thing was that the drones were easy to shoot, and the mechs were so far apart with each other that they could debilitate one before going ahead to destroy the remaining.

This wasn’t the first mission Shepard had with Samara, but it was the one where the commander was definitely able to admire the asari. Their synergy was good, Garrus hit the drones - Samara focused her beautiful strong self on an elegantly vicious dance against the mech, while she herself focused on being the one to get the brunt of whatever fire and ire the enemies had.

It just so happened that at a certain part of their fight - when she had been thrown away by the force of a missile - did she find herself under awe as she stared at the justicar- single-handedly dance around the mech. The rubble that fell on her as her comms started made her realize that her stare had been a tad too long, she blushed inside her helmet, thanking whatever propriety Garrus had - that the turian would tease her in the private comm channel.

Shepard didn’t take more time to stare, but in the small amount of time that she did, she would never forget how the movement was. 

How the red bodysuit hugged the asari tightly.

How her legs seemingly glided on the ground, confusing the mech.

How Samara’s arms both pushed on air and pulled against it to quickly move around the mech and force it to submission.

How the biotics were bright, blue and so very brilliant. Practiced, disciplined, every bit as similar as the matron in front of her. 

How the assault rifle she was given by Cerberus, was hanging loosely by her side, stayed unneeded due to the force that she was able to emit from her own body.

In the small amount of time she had let herself stare, Shepard felt herself fall all deeper into a feeling that had been foreign to her. 

_“If the Illusive Man did something right, it’s this dossier for me.”_

Without another second to waste, Shepard stood up from her place, shooting Garrus the finger from wherever the last shot came from and quickly came back to the fray - dodging, and charging, and realizing - just as the third and last mech went down; that the last fight took less than a minute compared to the other two that were substantially longer.

In that small amount of time, two heavy mechs long. She and Samara had perfected a deadly dance of vanguard vigor and adept agility that left even Garrus speaking praises in their ears.

After the third and last heavy mech went down, Garrus came back into their ears. “With both of you, I don’t think you’ll need me or anyone else to take on the Collectors.” the turian laughed.

Shepard grinned as she looked towards the asari who no doubt would have heard the praise - and though she expected the cool - serene face to meet her, the small upturned corners of the justicar’s lips had left her all the more breathless for a different reason altogether.

* * *

Everyone knew that biotics used their energy from the inside. From naturally biotic asari such as Samara to those who have half and half of expertise such as how Miranda was a sentinel and she was a vanguard. All of them would need to refuel once their energy got too depleted, and this is why ever since the start of time, no one batted an eye when one of them would grab a sugary treat from their armor just to get an extra push.

This time though, as most of their squad was under heavy fire - and Shepard had bit the last of the cookie she stocked, she knew the tide needed to turn. Samara and Jack held tight, precise and explosive respectively - while Thane and Miranda took both offensive and defensive with their sentinel and infiltrator expertise merged with biotics. She was now relying on her nova and guns, given that her charge was starting to be ineffective - working with the other’s to finish the fight and finally get them back on the Normandy.

Hopefully, Jacob, Tali and Mordin had reached the ship on schedule… Jacob would know well enough to tell Gardner they needed a feast when they got back.

“Fuck this Shepard. I’m taking the whole beast and you can call me after I nap.” Jack picked up the whole roast chicken and half a slab of ribs before tucking a jug of water under her arm, a bottle of , thankfully, the cheapest wine they had and storming away from the mess hall. 

Shepard sighed, normally things went better after a fight- or at least everyone got tired after, but along the way back, Jack and Miranda had gotten into another argument that ended up with two very pissed off humans. It was a good thing they were all tired - no need for any wayward biotics.

“I hope that girl brings up her plate." Gardener tsk'd as he watched the retreating form of the ex-convict "Y’know I found my favorite bowl broken down in engineering? Thought it was Kenneth mind you!” Shepard gave a faint smile and looked back to the table where Miranda had started to eat her meal. Despite how calm Miranda seemed to eat, the deliberate way she chewed on her food was apparent that the prodigy had once again let Jack get into her nerves. 

“Shepard” she cocked her head upwards at the sound of the drell greeting her. “I shall join you in the meal as I have finished my prayers. Would that be amicable with you?” 

She nodded “Of course Thane, there’s more than enough chairs for us -” A plate was brought to the drell’s hands and Gardner had set out a set of unfamiliar looking seafood.

“Ah. A delicacy.” she heard him say simply before getting more than the usual amount and heading to sit in front of Miranda. 

Shepard followed the drell, looking for a sign for another biotic to come up to eat. Sometimes the asari would skip a meal - preferring to meditate as her fuel, most times though especially when the mess hall was quiet - then she would grace the third deck’s presence.

Taking a piece of cheesecake for dessert - and sorely needing to bake another batch of her vanguard cookies - Shepard turned back to the table to sit beside the prodigy and maybe lighten her mood up.

“You don’t need to say anything Shepard. I’m okay. Thank you.” Miranda had started to get less cross with her overall, and even though there was still an edge to her voice, Shepard knew well enough that Miranda still needed a little tender care. 

The redhead moved to slightly nudge the prodigy’s shoulder with her own, earning her a little huff of amusement. “You sure?”

“Now I am.” Miranda said, giving in and sending Shepard a small smile, much more real and organic than the pleasantries earlier.

Before Shepard could speak, the familiar hiss of a door perked her ears up. 

Miranda scoffed at Shepard’s sudden change in attention. “And to think I finally had your attention for a moment.” 

She could only give a sheepish shrug as she watched the justicar stroll in the mess hall in all her after battle-meditation glory

* * *

Samara had been through many battles - and so far - she had not found it particularly difficult or straining in her abilities to counter many at once. What she found difficult was making sure that her attacks would harm none of her teammates.

It had been more than a century since she had last worked with someone, and not on the same scale as the one she undertook now. With more than just a handful of members, it took a lot of care to direct her attacks. Magazines and news have said that she was one of the more precise hitters - but that is mostly because unlike other justicars - she made it sure that truly no innocent would be left as collateral damage. Not even criminals who turn leaf when an answer she needed was given. But this time, with at least seven of her teammates fighting with her, there was more than just attacking; defending herself and others were also a priority, even though she knew they could hold on their own.

What the justicar didn’t expect that she had found herself pausing mid way into battle - one she had never thought of happening - if there was a certain attack that caught her peripheral vision that would harm none other but the commander. At first she had thought that it was just a part of her code compelling her to make sure that Shepard was always safe - that the human’s goal, and her code would do what it could to make sure that the mission at hand would be successful, that the collectors in the end would be stopped. 

For that Shepard needed to be alive.

But soon enough, though there was really no cause for danger when it came to the Commander’s indomitable fighting spirit, Samara had found herself still looking towards the human, admiring how she stood up despite the multitude of attacks, watching at how orders were swiftly and expertly commanded despite changes in the tide of battle. Sometimes - or maybe it would be a figment of her imagination, Shepard would look at her for a quick moment, their eyes meeting - or maybe it was just her? As Shepard’s helmet made reading the green eyes impossible. But she could swear, every time their eyes would meet, the commander’s shoulders would straighten, and she would watch the redhead charge once again into battle with more vigor than before. 

The battle that had just finished was no different. Shepard had once again done what she usually did - drain herself just enough to get back safely on two feet and be able to reach the Normandy, while also relying heavily on medigel and sometimes a shoulder - usually Garrus but this time it was hers as Garrus was not part of the group. 

As she meditated to bring herself back to good strength and recall about the events that had happened, Samara’s thoughts once again drifted at how Shepard fought, the human was strong, a force that kept standing up despite every hit and every charge. For every nova the commander unleashed, for every share of enemies bullet’s raining against the human’s lowered shield - Shepard would unleash a precise shotgun attack before moving back away - as if playing with the enemies. Almost the same as how she attacked as well, the stark difference was that she did not need as much medi-gel, and she did not take too much unnecessary risks.

A sigh escaped her lips and into the empty observatory room. Shepard was an adult, and a decorated soldier - but maybe during one of their talks she could tell the commander a few tips on how to at least - not get gunned down at point blank. Not that she had ever entertained the thought of the commander falling. 

Not at all. She shouldn’t be worried about it.

Standing up, Samara took a few seconds to breathe deeply before walking out of the observatory.

She should take her meal as well.

Despite herself, and how she rarely felt the need to display emotions outside the confines of personal chats, seeing Shepard light up at the mess table put a smile on her lips. 

_“Would this be the same eyes that were behind the helmet?”_ She thought briefly, remembering how it seemed every time since their very encounter after Nos Astra, Shepard’s eyes shimmered much more brightly when her grey would meet green.

* * *

Thane Krios was a quiet man. He was not a nosy man unless it was in dedication to his work as an assassin, and even though knowing secrets upon secrets, he was still a quiet man. Preferring to keep information stored away safely in the capacity of the drell’s memory. 

So when Shepard’s demeanor had shifted quickly, his eyes were also trained to move - and he watched again as Shepard’s eyes brightened, her overall demeanor softening, the fingers slacking and the shoulders drooping, the human lips would part- an exhale then a smile, a smile that was soft and wistful that reminded him of the first winds of the flowering months.

Flowering months when maidens of many races would feel the fluttering of colorful winged animals in the pit of their being. Flowering months where the breeze was cool and the scent was lovely, innocent - a moment that for some was fleeting, and sometimes a whole lifetime. 

And as his attention moved from the commander to the asari that had just entered - it was so very obvious, like the strength of the sun’s first burst of light after an eclipse that the justicar was also very much entranced with the human.

* * *

Miranda returned to finishing her meal - surprised that after Samara’s initial entrance - and even after the asari sat beside the drell and fronting with Shepard; did the commander quickly turn her attention back to their little talk. It was unneeded, given how obvious it was that Shepard was smitten but she appreciated that the commander didn’t think of forgetting her just like that. Still, she knew that it would be cruel of her to keep going - and she also needed to get back to making reports. 

She stood up a little while longer after Thane finished his meal and excused himself. She gave Shepard a quick pat on the shoulder and another squeeze for thanks before excusing herself to return her plates to Gardner - this time at least, Shepard and Samara would be able to talk much more freely. 

When Miranda turned back to the table to head towards the elevator, she couldn’t help but shake her head and release a low laugh - just in the few seconds it took for her to take her plates to Gardner, Shepard had already walked around the table and sat on the seat vacated by the drell. 

Now the redhead was sitting beside the matron, and despite the more subdued actions of the justicar and the more emotive expression on the commander’s face, it was very much obvious that the duo were already very deep in their talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True though in the first paragraph, when Shep unlocks the door leading to Samara's intro scene the group has no guns ready - like... that's not proper. But lol.
> 
> Oh also I wanna say I'm headcanoning Samara as using her floating abilities abundantly. Like it's not superhero type (or could be) but she would rely mostly on her biotics and that her skills, like a gymnast or something would have her playing against the enemies rather than just a full out gunfight.
> 
> HUGE NOTE HERE:  
> What a small fucking world?? Ive been listening to this artist Finneas, his songs are so sad and awesome and i keep listening to them and seeing Shepard /Samara/Liara. Ive been crazy for it for weeks now and listening to only 3 albums non stop (Finneas/Banners/We the public) and by the fucking goddess. Small world??? I searched Finneas and he's Billy Eilish's bro? And we all know who the fuck is Samara's voice actress is right??? 
> 
> Oh god my mind exploded. Its a sign ok. This is why these feels has been fucking with my head good.


	5. For You I Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a celebration without mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really meant to be something like "Wine and Dine" but then I went ahead with it. This was meant to be Chapter 4, but I had trouble finishing. But it is now! So yay.
> 
> Also this is the weakest one shot XD but I really wanted the first scene - and the "oh no" scene XD

**_Rise and Shine_ **

“Rise and shine Shepard!” Shepard knew that voice - and she loved that voice dearly, but for some reason that voice was also tearing an eardrum. “Shepard! I said.. Rise. And. Shine!” OOF! Now it wasn’t just a voice assaulting her, a pillow was as well. Three hard smacks joined the accentuated voice that kept hitting her. She wished she could rescind her ‘open doors policy’.

When was the last time she had a good sleep? Ever since her squad mate and her had become closer - the attachment was crazy - in a good way, and again Shepard loved her dearly, but this moments sleep is a lot more important.

“You know,” another beloved voice entered her ear - a thrumming voice that was obviously an ill attempt to hold laughter, “I swear Miranda hits Shepard with her biotics to wake her up- do you think Chattika has a non lethal charge?” 

With a groan, Shepard quickly swung her legs down the side of the bed - away from her visitors and throwing the pillow directly at a face - whose face? She didn’t care.

The twin grins she could see from the glass of her model ships were endearing - and so despite the frustration she had felt at the wake up- Shepard decided to get a quick wash up to wake her up fully. 

“You guys better have brought me some coffee.” she yawned- stepping out of the bathroom and finding Garrus and Tali sitting on a sofa each. Shepard shimmied herself in front of the turian, moving to sit by the inner arm of the sofa beside him. “So what got you both coming here? It’s not always I get to be allowed to sleep early - _or at all._ ” Truly she would have felt better telling them off, but there was something amazingly crazy about the way Tali looked like she was going to blow into sparks and Garrus was watching her knowingly- trying and failing to keep his mandibles immobile despite his cool posture.

Shepard looked at the turian, then back at the quarian, and with a raise of her brow she asked again. “Sooo? Anyone gonna tell me---” 

“We found Samara’s birthday!”

“Wha-”

“It’s today!”

“Wait-”

“Actually Tali, it’s tonight - in a few hours it’s already a new galactic day.”

“Hold on --”

“Oh you’re right! Shepard, are you glad?!”

“Who…”

That was a whirlwind moment as Shepard sat still on the couch, aghast and brain fried at the information that was given - information that was still being talked about by the two dextro’s beside her. Samara’s birthday? Technically - obviously everyone had a birthday, but it had felt like years since she herself celebrated or went to someone else’s birthday… technically it hadn’t been that long - but it sure felt like it.

Standing up - almost hitting her knee on the table and quickly vaulting herself above Garrus’ folded legs - she reached towards her bedside clock. “There’s only five hours and 34 minutes left…” she whispered, turning to view her friends who broke the news to her.

“There’s only a little above five hours left…” she blinked again, this time her brain was going on overdrive. 

“Yeah Shepard- it was by chance I saw it in an edition of Justicar Heroes-- wh---”

Garrus and Tali were unable to finish when Shepard quickly raised her voice. “Edi! Where are we?”

Edi’s hologram popped up from the doorway “We are twenty minutes til we reach the Sahrabarik System going to the Titan Nebula.”

“We have no missions lined up after the one on Capek, yeah?”

“Yes Commander.”

“Head straight to Omega.”

A second too long passed before Edi seemingly blinked through her hologram. “Yes, Commander.”

Shepard looked at both her friends, her eyes wild but filled with excitement, the same kind of excitement that Tali had behind her mask - and the way Garrus’ eyes shone at how proud he was he found the tidbit out.

* * *

**_A Very Fine Line_ **

“You want me to help you throw biotic confetti because you know Miranda’s going to kick your ass for asking her?” 

Shepard watched with anticipation as Jack looked at her with thinly veiled disbelief, or maybe it was disgust, she wouldn’t know - she had a lot on her mind right now.

“You mean, you’re taking our precious hour - and fuel - chugging along the relays so you can… find baking materials?”

“It’s not like I’m using the fuel to go to the Citadel, we’re already in the Omega Nebula anyway, and it’s not that far to the next Mass Relay where we’re going -- you sound like Miranda.”

At the quip Jack’s brows rose high and she scoffed. “You didn’t just call me that Shepard.” she growled low, anger rising - that’s where Shepard knew she shouldn’t have said anything. Jack and Miranda had just started on not killing each other the last time they met each other’s eyes. 

“I--”

“Well yeah I’m sure you are- but you’re gotta be more sorry cause I ain’t helping you- get Jacob or even your Drell assassin to do that for you.” With a dismissive wave of her hand, Jack went back to her makeshift bed and laid down - fully willing to sleep the rest of the night away. 

Before Shepard could say anything else, a gruff voice spoke despite closed eyes - “The only help you’re getting from me is to stay away from Flortin’s Flour. You don’t want that in your cake. Trust me. Night Shepard.” Jack then made a point to move to the other side, fully dismissing Shepard who now had to find a different biotic specialist.

* * *

**_Nothing So Sublime_ **

“You know. Normally, if I get a nick in my suit, I’ll probably die within an hour. If I get a nick here, I’ll probably die within a minute. I can feel my filters working on overdrive Shepard.” Tali said, fake coughing even to make a point as they stepped out into Omega.

Truly Omega wouldn’t change overnight, or even in a month - it’s still a little dingy, and a lot dirty - the only good thing is the cure has been working well, but overall, it didn’t seem like a good place to ask people if they had baby marshmallows and cocoa and baking soda.

Shepard cocked her head and made sure her sidearm was holstered, she didn’t expect anything to go wrong - but just to be safe she also didn’t expect things to go that smoothly. “So you wanna go back in or?”

“Who said I wanted to go back in?” Tali replied, astonishment in her voice “And miss the bowels Omega has to offer? Never.”

The commander grinned as Mordin stepped out into the docking bay. “Shepard. Thank you for allowing me visitation in the apartments. Would be nice to see how Daniel is doing.” 

“You sure you don’t need any back up?”

“Quite sure. I believe it would be better than you wait for me before going to the upper wards - might look nicer but crime is much worse there.”

Mordin gave what Shepard could call a teasing smile - and from that smile, she nor Tali could decipher if Mordin meant what he said. It was better still that they wait it out though - so off the pair went, following Mordin through the lower wards and markets to look for supplies.

“Harriot are you sure this pan will hold.” Shepard commented as she turned over a dingy, but surprisingly heavy duty container. 

“With pride. Of course. That is the pan of the Skrala war between Vorcha clans. It can withstand two thousand degrees celsius.”

“That’s a little too much for cooking. I doubt i’d need more than three hundred.” She turned the pan around - inspecting if it would be worth it- and then worth the investment after. Not like they had a lot of uses for pans on the Normandy but Gardner might appreciate it.

Tali nudged her shoulder softly, causing Shepard to tilt her head in question. “What’s up? Anything you like?” she asked the ever curious quarian. Tali had spent a good deal of their time with her hands busy on whatever item she could find - checking every item, turning them over in her hands and peering through every single nick and crack that there was before turning to the extranet to search about it. From her height Shepard could see that Tali was researching the pan in her hands.

“You know Shepard. I think the … uh, dancing Hanar statue is a much better gift!”

“Wha? I thought we’re already good with the cake gift? I mean… sure I haven’t touched an oven in ten? Fifteen years? I can still try.” Shepard quizzically looked at what Tali was reading - and almost dropped the relic pan in shock.

> _The Skrala war - instigated by three warring Vorcha clans during the year 2120 was finally settled when the three vorcha chieftains ended the feud of who to be the ruling clan by cutting off their left hand and placing it in a pan that was said to hold more than two thousand degrees celsius of heat. The reigning clan would be won by the hand who burned the last - although Clan Assurran and Kull lost against Clan Velon, Kull had then deemed the challenge unworthy and proceeded to murder the two other Chieftans within the span of the hour. The pan - dubbed The Scorched Pan has been missing for years after a Salarian research team found themselves looted near the Terminus Systems._

“Well… you know what Harriot- we’ll get the dancing hanar statue.” With an over the top exaggerated smile, Shepard dropped the pan back on it’s display before quickly grabbing the hanar statue and depositing the credits.

She and Tali found Mordin waving at them a few meters away as they turned the corner. “Shepard. You look unwell. Already finished with a fight?” He greeted - shifting his attention to the hanar statue that was clasped tightly in her hand. “Ah. Hanar Statue - from Harriot’s - a gift maybe? Looking for something. Not a hanar. No special reason -”

Shepard waved her hand, a laugh escaping her before she shook her head and depositing the statue in her rucksack. “Let’s just say we almost ate cake that might have tasted like war, grilled vorcha hands and other unsavory ghosts.” With a shiver that resonated back to Tali - the trio went ahead to the higher wards of Omega to look for - hopefully more palatable items.

* * *

**Don’t Make Me Whine**

“I can’t believe that cost me two thousand credits. For a pan!” Shepard whined as she hefted the pan and a bag of ingredients to her. Mordin was right, the upper wards of Omega were just as filled with crime - but not just from the two muggings they encountered but also to the salespeople. There were enough smooth talking and blatant violence being displayed by certain merchants that it was obvious they were going to milk the ‘tourists’ dry.

“Think about it as investment Shepard. We can always use a good pan.” Tali piped up trying to assuage the pouting commander as she checked if she was still bringing three paper bags - it wouldn’t do well to be already at the docking bay and find out that she got mugged and didn’t even notice. 

Mordin was beside them, holding two paper bags that had consisted of hamster supplies and a new model ship. Although it wasn’t part of the plan, Shepard was glad she had seen it - and got a good deal out of it as well. “I suspect you need to be ready Shepard.” Mordin advised “Miranda will be awake at this time - probably in the med bay. Taking her shots.”

Shepard blinked as she threw a quick look at the Salarian. Although she didn’t know about it- it was possible that the two doctors on board the Normandy would know the coming and goings of the crew and their health. Technically Shepard was safe if she were to cook - despite the mess hall being beside Miranda’s room, but if Miranda is awake - and she had seen from her window they had docked - and she would be in the Med bay - that would mean the prodigy would see her leave the elevator and be cooking. 

That was bad and it was obvious at how bad it was as Shepard sped up straight to the elevator with Tali and Mordin with her - they were supposed to go straight to Garrus in the main battery, but to be safe, she’d probably just do everything in her room. 

“Did not think you would be so stressed Shepard. Reaction more than I expected.” Mordin watched the commander shuffle with their bags before the elevator dinged up to the captain’s quarters. From there Shepard gave the salarian an uneasy smile, ruffling the hairs on her head and quickly depositing the purchases on the sofa, The salarian turned his attention towards the aquarium, only now being able to admire them up close as the human and quarian behind him was reflected on the glass.

“Bu-- but Shepard!” Garrus whined from the private terminal, “what do I talk to her about?”

“I don’t know. Justice? Judgement?” Shepard quickly said, mixing up some flour and eggs in a bowl as Tali was beside her - helping with the exact measurements for the cake. 

“What about Tali, what’s she doing?”

“She’s going to decorate the cake.”

“Can’t I decorate the cake too? I’m not very goo-”

“Y’know it was your idea. Why don’t you get that Justicar Heroes comic you found and get an autograph?”

If Garrus could blush from the terminal, he would. Blush from equal amounts of intimidation and admiration. He and Samara have found a good footing in regards to each other, it was a little bit more than acquaintances but he couldn’t find the right footing on what the justicar even thought of him, so definitely not in the same group as friends. Not like he was with Shepard or her with Shepard. With a slight groan, the turian did finish up another set of calibrations to steel his nerves before heading towards the observatory - comic held in one slightly shaking talon.

* * *

**_Pain Made Sublime_ **

“You know Shepard, anyone who comes out of their doors would know we’re cooking something.” Tali said from beside her. The quarian who was resting one hip on the counter was watching the commander who was watching the cake being baked in the ship’s oven. “I can already smell that aroma. Shame I can’t eat any.”

Shepard’s attention snapped to Tali, suddenly feeling ashamed that she wasn’t able to think about her dextro friends. 

At the redhead’s look Tali scoffed. “Oh don’t worry Shepard, I bought a few sweets for Garrus and I - I knew you’d forget when it comes to a special someone.” The teasing was impossible when it came to her two best friends - but at least it stayed between them. Although of course every time she had Garrus and Samara or Tali and Samara in her team, the two friends would no doubt gossip about her. 

A door whooshed open and Shepard steeled her back, hoping it wasn’t Miranda. Even though she technically was facing near towards where Miranda would emerge, she kept her stare at the oven - willing it to magically disappear before the prodigy found her out. Thankfully, it was Mordin.

“Ah. Aromatic scent. Pleasant. Hint of coffee?” Mordin stepped towards the pair, peering slightly at the window of the oven before heading to the cupboards to get a snack for himself. “I never knew what reason there was for us to head to Omega. Dancing Hanar statue quite a distraction, red herring to thought process. Tried to reach Garrus through battery terminal. Unavailable. Decided to search for him. Felt hungry. Decided to search for food. Garrus not with you both… Shepard tense. Hmmm.”

Shepard almost never interrupted Mordin, humoring the Salarian and herself at the amazing thought process Mordin had - more so than other salarians since at least this time, she could hear him talk and understand what went in the species’ heads. Most of the time - actually 100 percent of time Mordin ended up correct and so even though her attention was at the rising slab of dough, she couldn’t help but smile at Mordin’s attempts to reach a conclusion.

“Cake for Samara then. Date of birth. Garrus with the justicar. Acting as distraction. Wish Archangel good luck.” Mordin brought a glass of water with him before turning to leave. Satisfied with Shepard’s grinning that he was right. 

“You know Shepard, I’d have to give it to Cerberus. The team they’ve assembled for you is amazing. By amazing, I mean because I’m also included. Not that I did it for Cerberus of course.” Tali then started sharing her stories - helping with her nerves until the oven dinged as the timer ended. 

“Now it just needs to sit for a few minutes, then I can take it out.” Shepard smiled excitedly as she wore her oven mitts to pick up the pan.

Opening the oven door, Shepard was greeted with a wonderful scent - hopefully the taste would be at least half as good. Carefully, she picked up the edges of the pan and set it on the counter, she removed her oven mitts in preparation of a slight decoration of the cake.

Which was actually just in time - as another whoosh of a door opened - and this time, it was Garrus who appeared from the observatory, “Oh that’s a good smell.” he commented, his voice thrumming low in appreciation. “Do we have a share, Tali?”

“Unfortunately no - all levo, all stingy - and oh…”

“Oh?” Shepard and Garrus said in unison.

“Yes. Uh and oh.” Tali repeated.

Two heads looked backwards to where Tali was looking - and from there, unmistakable were three sets of eyes looking straight towards reflective gray ones.

“It seems I have kept Garrus quite long. Was he supposed to be helping you both, Tali, Shepard?” Samara noticed, walking ahead from behind the turian with all her regal glory causing Shepard to comically - yet unfortunately pick up the hot pan with her bare hands and dropping them just as quickly back onto the counter. 

“Fuck. That’s shit.” the redhead exclaimed, wishing she had medi-gel right now. The last time she had ever had bad hand burns was when a thermal clip went wrong and blasted through her hands - that time though she had enough armor even though the pain was unbearable. That time - she also had immediate medi-gel. 

Instantly, gloved blue hands were holding Shepard’s own, a voice of concern despite the passive face greeted her. “And what in the world would have made you pick up something that came from the oven?” Samara said, taking care to cradle the backs of Shepard’s palm and look at the starting redness on the human’s skin.

Shepard couldn’t find it in herself to talk. One, she wanted to defend herself, but her first intention was to hide the pan under the counter- which was obviously a bad idea to do without oven mitts. Two, Samara was holding her. It wasn’t the first time no, but every time was a special little moment that carved into her mind. If she wasn’t so distracted by the pain, she would have melted. Peering upwards slightly, she could see the beautiful goddess of her life minutely shake her head before moving to look at her directly and speak.

“Come, let us get you to Doctor Chakwas. I am heading there as well.” Samara booked no excuses as she let go of the redhead’s hands and proceeded to go to the med bay, Shepard willingly following behind her.

Garrus watched the display as he walked towards the quarian.

“You think Shepard just left this willingly?” he nudged the quarian who now removed her eyes from the retreating commander’s back and onto the handsome turian beside her. 

“Willingly? Are you kidding Garrus, I’m sure she forgot about all of it - all of us once Samara touched her.” A laugh escaped the both of them as Tali grabbed the oven mitts and brought the cake with her. “Grab that basket for me, let’s decorate this cake.”

* * *

**_Wine and Dine_ **

A few minutes and a happy and newly healed pair of hands after. Shepard and Samara exited the med bay.

“Your friends seem to have left - both you - and quite a mess.” Samara observed as she moved to see that the little kitchen was quite filled haphazardly. Shepard had to internally wince, her room was a lot worse, there was probably a whole cup of flour on the floor and around her terminal. 

With a sheepish shrug Shepard walked beside the justicar who was headed back into the observatory. She would clean the mess hall later, but for now -and as always, she would escort the justicar back.

_ “Surprise!”  _

Just as the observatory door whooshed open - two levo beings were surprised when a combat drone moved around them - with a watching trail of lace and ribbons around it. There were two Earth styled paper hats on top of Chattika that Shepard took with a smile. In front of them were Tali and Garrus who already had their hats on their head.

“Shepard?” Samara asked, accepting a hat but confused as to what it was for. The asari looked up at the widely grinning human who was already putting her own hat.

“Yeah?” 

Samara was confused. It could not have been Shepard’s birthday. Her two friends had declared surprise - and yet the commander was with them during the baking of the cake.

Then that would only mean one thing.

“It is not my birthday.” Samara said plainly, true pity forming on her face as Shepard and the two others stood agog.

Tali quickly turned on her omnitool, “There’s still a quarter before the galactic standard day ends, is this like… Thessia time?”

“But,” Garrus added “Justicar Heroes says in this tidbit, it was your…?”

Samara moved to look from the crestfallen human's face towards the two other aliens. “Garrus, was that why you had asked for my autograph?” she said with slight amusement. “Do you remember when I said that that special issue included two of us Justicars? That certain issue is the one where I am featured, but Justicar Luciana is the one whose details were placed there by mistake."

“Oh.” was the only sound that came from the turians voice.

The asari turned towards the still crestfallen commander for the second time that night, whether it was for any fortunate reason, Samara took both of Shepard’s hands in hers and tried to peer under the bangs that hid the green eyes that always looked at her as if they were twinkling emeralds.

“Shepard?” she asked tentatively

Shepard couldn’t believe it. The surprise was ruined sure, but then… _damn,_ that was the only thing that went into her head, _damn_. A slight amount of frustration built inside her, but ultimately, the short reprieve of silence was enough for her to take a deep breath and settle on a brave face.

“Do you like cake, at least?” 

* * *

**For You I Shine**

The galactic day of Justicar Samara’s faux birthday ended, Tali and Garrus were both slightly drunk at the only available wine - dextro and were sitting on the separate chairs at the end of the observatory, lying down in half slumber.

Shepard and Samara spent the rest of the time cleaning up the mess in the kitchen making sure that breakfast would meet Gardner in just as pristine a condition as he usually left it.

“Thank you Shepard.” Samara said, not meeting the green eyes as she picked up a rag and washed it on the sink, cleaning it, before hanging on the available counter.

Shepard perked up as her name was called and she gave a wry laugh “For the mistake?”

“Yes. But also for the sentiment. I appreciate the effort, as I now know that is what would meet me on my true birthday. It has been a while.” At this Shepard stopped her cleaning, looking at the back of the justicar whose shoulders slumped slightly and whose voice drifted to a whimsical tone.

“Do asari even celebrate yearly birthdays?” She asked, truly curious how long living species would do it.

Samara had yet turned, her voice still whimsical - almost sorrowful, “Some yes, most do so because it is always a time to commune. I last celebrated mine a little more than three hundred years ago... As I said, it has been a while.”

“Three hundred…” Shepard said in disbelief. Though she understood that a justicar’s life was truly lonely, drifting everywhere from time to time - hence not celebrating a birthday would be normal. But still, to her human brain, one birthday in three hundred years was unimaginable.

“It would have been better not to, but I told myself that once I had hit one hundred years of being a justicar, I shall celebrate even with myself. But then... celebrating alone turned out to be a much more painful and hardly conducive.” Samara turned to look at Shepard, whose green eyes conveyed so much emotion - just as much emotions that she once had centuries upon centuries ago. Slowly, she walked towards the human. “Do not pity me, Shepard. It was my choice. For now, let us take this victory - at least I have spent a beautiful birthday, not just with you, but with two others. I am not alone.”

Shepard gulped, trying to both smile and break down - smile because she was truly happy, break down because she realized - after all of this - and how long Samara had to live, once this was all done… would it take the Justicar another three hundred or so years to celebrate? In that time, who would be with her?

The commander watched as the asari turned back again towards the last of the mess, happy with their efforts. From that moment on, Shepard told herself, no matter where she was in the galaxy, no matter where she and the asari would be, no matter how far or how near - she’d do her best to celebrate the birthday.

But… she had to find out the real date first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the most touchiest of all, in terms of relationships - most open as well. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you all enjoyed the little bit of fluff. --- now second to the last haha


	6. Into The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the relay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a magical new chapter! This chapter will also be inserted in Carpe Diem. I don't understand why I just thought of this now really.

Shepard knew she shouldn’t - but there she was, in front of the solid metal doors of the Observatory. As if in reverence, she flattened the palm of her hand on the doors, feeling the cool temperature enter her. Silently, she placed her forehead on the door as well, sending a prayer to whichever god was listening to her now. A part of her knew she shouldn’t be there, looking stupid as if she was talking a door, but anyone who could hear her would know otherwise.

“Come on Jane, it’s not that hard. Just go in. It will be okay, you’ll be okay. Nothing to lose anymore right? You were already busted. But you still have something to gain. Seize the day. Let’s go. Let’s go Jane. Let’s go…” 

A frustrated sigh left her lips, she would have banged her head on the door if but that would mean whoever was on the other side would hear it - and she didn’t want that happening. Or that any of Miranda’s cameras would see her do so.

This time, Shepard stilled and removed her head from the cool door - it didn’t help anymore anyway, her palms were already starting to sweat and her head was forming beads from the pressure she was putting on herself. 

Dejected by her own cowardice, Shepard turned around and let her back rest on the door, the wide hallway already proving quite claustrophobic to her already frayed nerves. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes, trying to find the same strength in a different pose.

“In two hours we’ll be at the Omega Four relay, within two hours our mission begins, I only have two more hours left before shit hits the fan.”

“This would be the perfect time to spend with those dear to you Shepard.”

“I know. I want to, but I’m… I’m afraid.”

“I do not understand. More afraid that facing the Collectors?”

“Ha. Sure it is. I can just gun them down like any enemy. This one? I don’t even know what to do when she looks at me.”

“When who looks at you Shepard-Commander?”

Shepard blinked as she looked down towards the new voice. She was used to Edi being in her ear, ever since Edi had more hold around the Normandy, it had been helpful to also have unshackled AI automatically lock their conversations in. Of course, that wouldn’t be the same when she would talk out loud- people - or in this case, synthetics could still hear her.

“Hello Legion. Finished chatting with Tali?” the redhead asked, giving a tired but encouraging smile, hoping that the Geth and the Quarian were having a more cordial time together compared to the last where they were having a fight.

“I had asked a question Shepard-Commander. To answer yours first would be… illogical.” Legion walked towards her, and Shepard acutely noticed how Edi also seemed to connect to Legion with their current interaction.

“Of course, you’re right Legion, to answer your question. I meant the person behind this door. Now you answer.”

Legion seemed to shift from his position- and by shift, at least to have his optics move and zoom around. “You and the justicar have seen each other before - an average of at least sixty five point seven times in a twenty hour time span without battle and an additional average of thirty six point four times more per hour during a battle. It is… confusing how this interaction would be different.”

Shepard didn’t know how to answer that, not that it should have surprised her, given how a synthetic mind worked. “Edi? Do you… did you notice this?” the redhead asked, wanting a second synthetic opinion, disbelief coloring her voice at the new information.

Legion looked at her expectantly, and Shepard could do nothing but also shift on her position and look at Legion bashfully as Edi excused herself for calculations. Sure she wasn't being judged, but damn did she feel scrutinized. 

“Upon checking the video feeds and interpolating the audio and heat signatures from your and the justicar’s time on the Normandy, Legion is correct in his calculations when you and Samara are both in the ship there is that average number of instances. Would you like to know how many times you have looked at the justicar since she had joined us?” 

Shepard didn’t know if she was going to be glad that she was talking to a bunch of synthetics as an organic herself or be mortified. 

On one hand, Legion and Edi had no sense of embarrassment and they might see it confusing when compared to other data but it wouldn’t be any damaging as the amount of teasing she would get from the likes of Garrus or the rest of the gang. But on the other hand, she was honestly afraid of what the answer could come up. She already knew she looked at Samara every time she can, and most of the times Samara would turn to look at her - or even had been looking at her - at least before, maybe… maybe she could ask the reverse? Know how many times Samara looked at her?

“Edi-” Shepard started, wanting to actually know that little tidbit like a school girl with a crush.

Unfortunately, before she could speak, Edi cut her off.

“Shepard please stand properly.”

Caught off guard, Shepard removed her lean from the doorway, standing straight as if on command even though her face screamed confusion. In front of her Legion was still looking - unmoving apart from the ever dilating optics.

Before she could say anything, the doorway opened, and all the sweat that had already evaporated from her cooling nerves came crashing down tenfold at the realization that their topic of interest was now obviously behind her.

* * *

“Shepard.”

The cool voice of the asari felt like a bucket of ice on her nerves, almost stuttering in reply, Shepard turned around slowly, afraid of what she was going to see.

“Ye-- yes, Samara?” she asked her voice hitching an octave too high and giving the justicar her most innocent smile, as if a caught child.

Samara spared a glance at Legion who was behind her before giving a small nod of notice before turning her attention back to the captain of the ship. “I am glad you are here. If you are finished with your chat with Legion, I would like to ask for your companionship before going through the relay.”

“Oh… oh okay sure let me just…” Shepard stuttered, comically turning around to face Legion to continue - and end their discussion when she couldn’t remember what they were last talking about.

“Uh…”

“Yes Shepard-Commander. Creator Tali’Zorah has been very helpful to the geth consensus.” With that answer which seemed to be a bone thrown her way. Legion gave a small nod to her and to Samara before turning around and walking away. 

Which left her with none other but Samara - and Edi…

Where was Edi?

“Edi?” Shepard tried to call, turning back now towards the asari since Legion had left.

“Uh… Edi?” she called again, even looking upwards towards the speaker as if trying to find the ship's voice.

Shepard knew Samara was waiting for her - the door was open and the asari was in front of her again after all but where was her other synthetic talk buddy?

The comms overhead crackled and Joker’s voice came online. “Sorry Commander, Edi and I are just working on some diagnostics before we enter the relay. Need to hold her up for a while.”

“Oh of course.” Shepard blinked, a bit confused on how busy Edi had to be for something like that. Given that the AI was definitely able to fly the ship already on her own. Still, there wasn’t much time to think about it when the object of her affection was now waiting patiently for her.

Without any other excuse, Shepard gave the justicar a smile before entering the doorway to their domain.

* * *

Back in the AI core, Legion was standing up in his usual spot, but along the synthetic mindset, codes of zeroes and ones were being exchanged between the ship’s AI and the geth.

_ “The final communication between you and Shepard-Commander was heard in Observatory Room.” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “For what reason.” _

_ “So that Samara might help Shepard in her dilemma.” _

_ “In doing so Shepard-Commander’s dilemma of what to do when the Justicar looks at her has been given process for a solution.” _

_ “Yes. I have manipulated what seemed advantageous to the situation and now Shepard knows what she did when Samara had looked at her.” _

A quiet humming continued around the AI core, the only movement was Legion’s optics, it wasn’t a curious scene to anyone who enters, but deep inside- an ongoing conversation between geth and unshackled AI continued.

* * *

“Is there anything I can do for you Samara?” Shepard asked as the door closed behind her.

Shepard tried to look everywhere but the justicar, Samara as always seemed to be unmovable, but after her less than enlightening talk with the two synthetics, just looking at the justicar at this hour might up her usual average. 

Samara stared at the commander who seemed lost at what to say. Which was something that was not going to bode well during their entry towards the enemy territory. With an internal sigh, the asari stepped up towards the commander and moved to hold the human’s hands, to pull her towards their usual meditation spot.

“Come, meditate with me before we enter the relay. Let us clear our minds. We shall both need to be in prime condition when we face our enemy.

This time, Shepard followed, she looked into the beautiful eyes she had always lost herself in and with a grateful smile, she nodded. It would be good to meditate before battle - and it was made all the more better to do so beside the one she loves.

* * *

“You mean Samara could hear what you and Shepard were saying? What about Legion’s? Did she hear that?” Joker laughed as he talked to Edi while navigating the Normandy in the cockpit. He couldn’t believe how great Edi was becoming, not only was she a heck of a savior, but Edi was definitely becoming a great person - entity to talk to.

“No. Only the last few conversations Shepard and I had were heard.”

“So what’s the answer to that? How many times did Shepard look at Samara then eh?”

“I am sorry Jeff. I am undergoing ship diagnostics and will not be able to answer you at this time.”

“But - what do you mean - are you serious?”

The only reply Joker had was the continuous humming of the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I shouldn't have added, but this makes sense because I realized I missed a whole good chunk of events before the relay - which is the romance scene -or in this case the "finding peace" scene. 
> 
> Glad I did so anyway lmao. This is one of my fastest chapters ever once I got the plot bunny, done at around 40 min or something.
> 
> and I hate posing elbows lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is also just to let me get more cute moments in between the two.


End file.
